Conflict: Desert Storm
About Conflict: Desert Storm is the first game in the Conflict Series. It was released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2 and Xbox in 2002. It was later released on GameCube in 2003. Background The game takes place during the first Gulf War, after Iraqi President Saddam Hussein invaded the Gulf nation of Kuwait. In response to this invasion, US-led coalition forces consisting of 35 nations (including the United Kingdom) issued Iraq with a formal deadline to withdraw its troops from Kuwait; midnight of 15 January, 1991. Iraq did not comply, resulting in conflict. The war was codenamed 'Operation Desert Shield' during the build up of troops in Saudi Arabia, and 'Operation Desert Storm' during its combat phase. Coalition special forces patrols were deployed during the conflict (most notably from the United States and United Kingdom), targeting key communication facilities, Main Supply Routes and mobile SCUD launchers. Story Set during the first Gulf War, the story follows a coalition special forces patrol of either British 22 Special Air Service (SAS) or 1st SFOD-D (US Delta Force) operators (call sign 'Alpha-Two'), during the 1991 efforts to repel Iraqi forces from Kuwait. As the operation commences, an SAS/Delta team including sniper specialist Cpl. Paul Foley covertly infiltrate an Iraqi base along the Kuwait-Iraqi border. Their objective is to destroy a bridge critical to Iraqi logistics that acts as a Main Supply Route (MSR) with the use of C4 plastic explosives. However, the operators are compromised, and they subsequently engage in a firefight. This results in the capture of Foley while the unidentified operator (perhaps a demolitions expert due to the fact he is tasked with setting the explosives) is presumably either Killed In Action (K.I.A.) or taken to a separate interrogation centre. The following day, SAS/Delta Force operator Sgt. John Bradley successfully infiltrates the area via helicopter insertion. Intelligence suggests Foley is being held in a small building north-east of the MSR. Bradley approaches the building by using a dry river bed that runs underneath the bridge. He then frees Foley before reclaiming the C4 that was confiscated by the Iraqis and destroying the bridge. The operators proceed to the landing zone (LZ) for helicopter extraction. Following this, Foley is integrated into Bradley's team, along with heavy weapons specialist Cpl. Mick Connors and demolitions expert Cpl. David Jones. The team then helps evacuate the Emir of Kuwait from Kuwait City after Iraqi forces ambush his armed security services convoy. The squad then recieves orders to destroy an Iraqi air base and radar to clear the way for allied air superiority. During the raid, they discover intel of Iraqi SCUD launchers, which they deploy in a day-long operation to neutralise. They are shot down returning to base, but hold off Iraqi forces until rescue arrives. Several days later, the team is caught behind enemy lines in a town controlled by Iraqi forces. They manage to single handedly destroy most of the garrison with United States Air Force (USAF) support before coalition forces relieve them. The are then deployed behind Iraqi lines to destroy their retreat, then to clear the way was coalition armour. Intel then arrives concerning the Iraqis working on an old Soviet WMD. Accompanied by expert Dr. Franklin, the team infiltrates the base and disables the WMD. As the Iraqis pull completely out of Kuwait, Kurdish allies inform Coalition high command of where General Aziz, the Iraqi commanding general, is located. 'Alpha-Two' is tasked with his assassination, first infiltrating the old fort where is held up, then calling in an air strike on his bunker. He attempts to escape, but this fails and he is quickly neutralised by the elite team of operators of 'Alpha-Two'. Missions #Rescue #Safe Passage #Special Delivery #Desert Watch #S.C.U.D. Boulevard #S.C.U.D. Alley #Crash & Burn #Patriotic Defense #No Retreat #Cavalry Charge #Human Shield #On The Brink #Edge Of Destruction #Counter-Attack #Lights Out Characters 'Alpha-Two' Patrol Members: * Sgt. John Bradley - Team Leader/Rifleman * Cpl. Paul "Eagle-Eye" Foley - Sniper Specialist/Medic * Cpl. Mick Connors - Heavy Weapons Specialist * Cpl. David Jones - Combat Engineer/Demolitions Expert/Medic Other Characters: * MSG. Johnson - Senior Drill Instructor * MSG. Franks - Senior Drill Instructor * MSG. Boothe - Senior Drill Instructor * Dr. Franklin - Nuclear Scientist * Emir Jaber III - Emir of Kuwait * Gen. Aziz - Iraqi Commanding General * Unidentified Special Forces Operator - SAS/Delta Force (Possibly a Demolitions Expert). Weapons & Equipment * Trivia *Conflict: Desert Storm is the first game in the series. *Conflict: Desert Storm is the only game in the series that has a sequel. Some missions in the sequel, 'Conflict: Desert Storm II', occur in between Conflict: Desert Storm. *The player may assume control of one of two elite special forces units; the British 22 Special Air Service (SAS) or the 1st SFOD-D (US Delta Force). *The SAS squad operates in the desert DPM camouflage pattern, while their US counterparts favour the Desert Battle Dress Uniform (DBDU), better known as the 'Chocolate Chip' pattern. *To a limited extent, the operation in the first mission, 'Rescue', somewhat resembles the real SAS eight-man patrol, call sign 'Bravo-Two-Zero', which was deployed behind Iraqi lines in January of 1991. Category:Games